Aurora
thumb|270px|Aurora razem z całym swoim składem na tamie nad doliną.Aurora (ru. Aврора) - główny środek transportu w grze Metro Exodus. Jest to mobilna baza stalkerów z Zakonu Sparty po ich przymuszonej ucieczkę z Moskwy po zniszczeniu przez Artema stacji zagłuszającej w Jużnym Butowie kontrolowanej przez Hanzę na polecenie Niewidzialnych Obserwatorów. Parowóz początkowo był jedynym elementem pociągu, z biegiem czasu wzbogacił się jednak o kilka danych sztabowych, wagon pasażerski, cysternę, drezynę, pług kolejowy, platformę z vanem, zbrojownię oraz kilka dodatkowych mebli i przedmiotów jak stół, kuchenka czy nawet szklanki w metalowych koszykach oraz białe kubki z ręcznie namalowanym wizerunkiem lokomotywy. Historia Przed 2035 Zanim nastał rok 2035 pociąg ten był zwyczajnym parowozem, jaki prawdopodobnie miał trafić do muzeum kolejnictwa w Moskwie. Z uwagi na czerwoną gwiazdę na przodzie oraz sposób budowy pojazd ten powstać mógł jeszcze w czasach Związku Radzieckiego. Jednak właśnie wtedy 06 lipca 2013 roku doszło do Trzeciej Wojny Światowej, która zakończyła się zagładą całego dotychczasowego świata. Nieliczne grupy ocalałych schroniły się w moskiewskim metrze i stworzyły ostatni bastion cywilizacji. Niewidzialni Obserwatorzy, dawniej znani jako Centralne Dowództwo Metra, zdecydowali się na inną kontrolę populacji - poprzez informacje zastraszą najsilniejszych przywódców i będą przez wojny kontrolować populację, wykorzystując również frakcje by z Polis na czele zbudowali stacje zagłuszające, wmawiając im że wojna nie dobiegła końca i że wciąż ona trwa. Jedne stacje wzięła Czwarta Rzesza, inne zaś przypadły bezpośrednio Polis, Linii Czerwonej czy nawet najsilniejszej z frakcji - Hanzie. W razie odnalezienia jakichś przybyszów mieli ich rozstrzeliwać i wrzucać do rowów, wmawiając że są to wrodzy szpiedzy. To w tamtym momencie właśnie Związek Stacji Linii Okrężnej zbudował stację zagłuszającą, oficjalnie ośrodek badań meteorologicznych, w miejscu starej zajezdni kolejowej. Odkryli tam sprawne pociągi, a jednym z nich był parowóz. Postanowili wykorzystać go do transportu zaopatrzenia między bazami. Przez około 20 lat Aurora podróżowała przez strefę zakazaną Hanzy dowożąc żołnierzy, sprzęt oraz paliwo do generatorów, jak również złom jaki można było wykorzystać do rozbudowy stacji. Ucieczka z Moskwy thumb|270px|Aurora w stacji zagłuszającej.W dniu 22 lutego 2035 roku Artem Aleksandrowicz Czarny wybrał się do strefy zakazanej Hanzy na dach jednego z moskiewskich wieżowców, aby sprawdzić czy uda mu się złapać sygnał z jakiejś części świata. Po chwili przyszła jego żona, Anna Światosławna Mielnikowa. Po nieudanej próbie komunikacji zabrali radio i ruszyli przed siebie, aby wrócić do metra. Niespodziewanie zaskoczyła ich wataha wartowników, których jednak zdołali uniknąć. Zaledwie minutę później usłyszeli coś dużego. Początkowo myśleli że to jakiś olbrzymi mutant. Wkrótce jednak ich oczom ukazał się parowóz transportujący zaopatrzenie. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć postanowili podążyć za nim, jednak gdy wsiedli do terenówki jaką wzięli za pojazd Spartan okazało się, że jest to Hanza. W środku spotkali dwóch ludzi z Muroma, jacy przybyli odnaleźć ojca i braci jednego z mieszkańców. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że wywieźli ich na pustkowie, nieopodal jakiegoś dołu. Kiedy dwójka żołnierzy przygotowywała się do rozstrzelania przybyszy Artem skoczył z pomocą. Udało mu się jednak tylko zabić psa, a sam został przez Hanzowców postrzelony, zaś starsi ludzie - zabici i wrzuceni do rowu. Wojskowi zabrali Annę do stacji, wierząc że Czarny nie żyje. Okazało się jednak inaczej. Artem zdołał się wykaraskać, zdobył maskę przeciwgazową i apteczkę, a następnie przekradł się na teren placówki przez stare rury i kanalizację. Kiedy dotarł do jednego z pomieszczeń zobaczył jak jeden ze starszych ludzi o nazwie Jermak został umieszczony w pokoju by nie stawiał oporu, a jeśli spróbuje wyjść - zabiją go. Artem wyczołgał się, a pracownik wierzył że to mutant, jednak w porę zorientował się, że to nie wartownik, ale człowiek o którym mówiła nowo przybyła. Jermak zgodził się Artemowi pomóc. Najpierw wyłączyli światła, dzięki czemu skierowano robotnika do pracy, a stalker mógł się przekraść i dostać nóż od staruszka. Dzięki przekradnięciu się Artem dotarł do pomieszczenia, gdzie Stroin przesłuchiwał Annę i zdołał ogłuszyć jego oraz Suromiatina, zastępcę majora. Anna zauważyła, że kulę zatrzymał nieśmiertelnik Huntera, podarowany Artemowi 3 lata temu w trakcie problemów z Czarnymi. Stroin jednak zdołał się ocknąć i zaatakował Annę, a potem Artema. Spartanin jednak zdołał uniemożliwić odebranie sobie zdobytego AK, przypadkowo w trakcie szarpaniny strzelając do konsoli dowództwa. Strzały były na tyle poważne, że kompletnie wyłączyły aparaturę. Anna i Artem dowiedzieli się od Stroina że wojna wciąż trwa, a ta placówka jest stacją zagłuszającą, która blokuje sygnały zarówno z jak i do Moskwy. Ostatecznie major został ogłuszony w trakcie próby ogłoszenia alarmu. Wtedy przyszedł starzec, jaki przedstawił się Annie jako Andriej Iwanowicz Jermak. Dał Artemowi pistolet z tłumikiem, a Annie jej sprzęt. Na pytanie dlaczego im pomaga stwierdził że ma nadzieję. Podjęli więc szalony plan - ukraść pociąg jaki stoi w hangarze. Anna osłaniała Artema, jaki zdołał przekraść się po cichu między żołnierzami Hanzy. Następnie udało mu się zakraść do pociągu, jednak okazało się, że Jermak został schwytany. Małżeństwo uwolniło Jermaka, który zajął się lokomotywą, a w tym samym czasie poszli włączyć mechanizm obrotowy. Jednak w połowie drogi został on wyłączony przez Hanzę, jaka zaczęła strzelać do córki i zięcia Młynarza. Obydwoje jednak zdołali dostać się do ręcznego mechanizmu i go obrócić, następnie uciekając lokomotywą niedaleko od stacji. Nie cieszyli się jednak długo, ponieważ siły Hanzy i Sparty wrzuciły granaty ogłuszające, następnie biorąc trójkę w niewolę. Oficer Hanzy chciał zastrzelić dwójkę, a Jermaka wziąć w niewolę. Jednakże Spartanie zaczęli się wtrącać i grozić, ponieważ ten widział w nich tylko dodatkowych żołnierzy. Wkrótce Młynarz poznał Anię, a to zdziwiło drużynę. Teraz więźniami byli nie Artem, Anna i Jermak, a żołnierze Linii Okrężnej. Młynarz był wręcz w szoku, że stację rozwalili jego bliscy. Wiedział, że on, Artem i Anna nie mogą wrócić do Moskwy, więc chciał przeczekać gdzieś na podmoskowiu. Jednakże będący tam Kniaź, Alosza, Damir, Sam i Idiota wzięli stronę Anny i Artema. Młynarz zdecydował by Jermak ruszył pociągiem naprzód, a żołnierzy Hanzy wyrzucić na pobocze. W trakcie ucieczki zaatakował ich pociąg pancerny Hanzeatczyków, jaki otworzył ogień ostrzegawczy. Światosław Konstantynowicz wysłał zięcia by sabotował kocioł maszyny wroga, a ten miał się przekraść do maszyny. Kiedy Linia Okrężna otworzyła do Sparty ogień Artem przekradł się do lokomotywy i podłożył ładunek, po czym uciekł na swój pociąg i wysadził wrogi pojazd. Młynarz skarcił go mówiąc, że teraz są nie tylko zdrajcami, jak zarzucał dowódca Jakow z Hanzy, ale i prawdziwymi sabotażystami. thumb|268px|Załoga po ucieczce z Moskwy. Gdy odjechali jakieś sto kilometrów odkryli, że powietrze jest normalne, a promieniowania nie ma. 23 lutego Młynarz oświadczył załodze prawdę jaką powiedzieli pół roku wcześniej Niewidzialni Obserwatorzy - wojna się nie skończyła, a pod pozorem budowy stacji meteorologicznych na powierzchni budowano zagłuszarki w ramach projektu "Tarcza" - udawać martwych. Sieć takich stacji miała zarówno blokować kanały z zewnątrz jak i do wewnątrz. Ponieważ nie mogli wrócić Kniaź rzucił pomysł by jechać naprzód. W pewnym momencie Młynarz przypomniał sobie o starym projekcie armii i kazał użyć Artemowi radia. Odebrał sygnał muzyki kremlowskich kurantów, a następnie hasło Specjalnego Komitetu do spraw Odbudowy nadającego z bunkra tak zwanego projektu "Arka". Przekazali na kanale współrzędne: 1811-79, obszar 18-5. Były to współrzędne olbrzymiego rządowego bunkra w Baszkortostanie znanego jako Góra Jamantau. Góra miała być wedle słów Obserwatorów siedzibą rosyjskiego rządu, który zdołał uniknąć ataków i dotrzeć do wielkiego podziemnego miasta. Świętując odkrycie załoga wówczas postanowiła nadać parowozowi imię. Alosza rzucił pomysł na "Anna", lecz ten nie wypalił. Idiota zdecydował się nazwać na cześć innej kobiety - Aurora, czyli na cześć rzymskiej bogini szczęścia oraz historycznego krążownika jaki przypuszczalnie stał jeszcze w Petersburgu. I tak Aurora otrzymała nazwę i ruszyła naprzód. Most na Wołdze thumb|294px|Most na Wołdze.08 marca 2035 roku pociąg dojechał na brzeg wielkiej Wołgi, gdzie napotkali opór ze strony miejscowej ludności. Wierzyli początkowo że to okupanci, ale widząc że nie mają na sobie żadnych mundurów tylko szmaty i kilka karabinów. Trafili w okolice Saratowa, jednak obszar był w większości śnieżny i bagnisty. Młynarz znalazł dzięki lornetce kilka budowli - most podnoszony, cerkiew, terminal i dźwig nieopodal starej fabryki. Wysłał swoją córkę i zięcia na zwiady, podczas gdy reszta miała pozostać na Aurorze. Nieco później wysłał Kniazia by ubezpieczał ewentualny odwrót Czarnego. Anna ruszyła zabezpieczać męża stając z karabinem snajperskim na zrujnowanej wieży energetycznej. Tymczasem sam wziął łódkę i podpłynął do świątyni, gdzie rozpoczęło się kazanie lokalnego klechy. Wkrótce Spartanin rozeznał się w sytuacji. Okazało się, że na szczycie wieży z dzwonem jakaś kobieta machała do niego jakąś szmatą. Gdy wpłynął do cerkwi przywitał go wieśniak, jaki zaprosił go na kazanie. W środku kapłan krzyczał, że elektryczność i technologia są grzechem i chwalili Rybiego Cara, jaki był prowadzącym ku niebiosom, gdzie mieli spotkać Boga. Mała dziewczynka przerwała kazanie, a potem kaznodzieja uwięził Artema i wezwał swoich żołnierzy. Dziecko poprowadziło Artema do matki, która przestawiła się jako Katia, a dziewczynka - Nastia. Ona i jej córka cieszyli się z ratunku, jednak Anna spostrzegła dwie zbliżające się łodzie. Kobieta wyjaśniła że Silantius, jak nazywał się ksiądz, sprowadził swych Paladynów by zabili Artema. Anna poprosiła go o cichą ucieczkę ku łódce z cerkwi, a następnie wezwała pomoc dla dwójki. Niezależnie od tego Artem zdołał uciec, choć zaatakował go olbrzymi sum - sam Rybi Car. Uratował go jednak Kniaź. Czarny poszedł do teścia, a tam czekała też jego żona. W międzyczasie pociąg zaatakował demon, jednak ten został przegnany, a następnie spadł do wody. Spartanie zdołali uratować Katię i Nastię z rąk kultystów, jacy nazywali się Kościołem Rybiego Cara. Cerkiew okazała się być świątynią, natomiast główna kwatera była na moście - akurat na drodze Aurory. Młynarz rozkazał uratować z lokalnego żurawia Kriesta, mechanika wygnanego przez kultystów za jego latarkę oraz zdolność do posługiwania się technologią. Dotrzeć łatwo nie było - po drodze był stary bunkier z chemikaliami, sporo krewetek, wartowników oraz nowo poznanych mutantów - zwierzoludzi. Artem natychmiast ruszył i mimo niebezpieczeństwa ze strony mutantów wykonał to zadanie idealnie. Kriest dał mu lornetkę oraz wyjaśnił co i jak, między innymi gdzie są obozy bandytów oraz o terminalu kolejowym czy Domie Cara - miejscu, gdzie wszelka technologia przenoszona była przez wiernych na "oczyszczenie", czyli rozkładana na części i wrzucana do wody. Artem wybrał się z powrotem na Aurorę, lecz po drodze usłyszał o zaginięciu Ani. Jak najszybciej ruszył ku miejscu, gdzie zniknęła - staremu bunkrowi między stacją towarową a lokomotywą. Na miejscu zauważył koszulę, jaka została zawieszona przez miejscowych i przypominała amerykańską flagę, choć lekko wyblakłą. Artem zauważył dziurę, a następnie wskoczył w nią. Atmosfera w środku była trująca, więc natychmiast założył maskę przeciwgazową. W środku była też żona, jaka nie miała maski. Pogrążona we śnie natychmiast otrzymała od męża szansę na oprzytomnienie, gdyż ten włożył jej maskę i mogła znów oddychać. By ich wydostać przeszedł przez gromadę zwierzoludzi ku blokadzie bunkra. Natychmiast ją zdjął i tym samym umożliwił jego otwarcie. Z pomocą przyszli Sam i Kniaź. Artem ruszył przed siebie, podczas gdy trójka jeszcze trochę przeczekała. Na Aurorze dowiedział się, że Stiepan spierał się z pułkownikiem - chciał wziąć całą trójkę, a nie tylko Kriesta, jak chciał pułkownik. Dlatego też Stiepan i Anna zaproponowali by iść po wagon pasażerski będący na terenie terminala. Aby to zrobić trzeba było wziąć drezynę znalezionego mechanika. Młynarz wybrał do tego Artema. Anna miała czekać razem z resztą na rozkazy. Po drodze Czarny dowiedział się od Aloszy, że jeden z bandytów z lokalnego obozu używa gitary. Ponieważ Stiepan wiedział jak grać zaproponował, by wpaść do obozu i "pożyczyć" instrument. Jednocześnie Nastia prosiła o misia, jaki został przez demona porwany, kiedy ten zaatakował pociąg w momencie gdy Artem wracał z wodnej cerkwi. Wobec tego Artem miał zaplanowaną trasę podróży - ku obozowi bandytów przez stare silosy aż po Dom Cara. W obozach bandytów nie tylko znalazł gitarę, ale też uratował miejscowych, dzięki czemu mogli wrócić na most. W silosach Artem odnalazł misia Nastii, jednak zaatakował go demon. Również droga do terminalu była niełatwa, ponieważ było sporo zwierzoludzi i wartowników, a nocami szalały "elektryczne demony" jak nazywali miejscowi anomalie. Mimo trudności pozbył się bandytów, a następnie skierował się do Domu Cara, aby odzyskać drezynę Kriesta. Zwierzoludzie, wartowniki i demony nie ułatwiały mu tego. Co więcej w wodach mokradeł szalały krewetki. Na całe szczęście zdołał dotrzeć na miejsce. W środku dowiedział się, że są tam tajemnicze pnącza, jakie wybuchały po wyczuciu innej osoby czy stworzenia. Zdołał odblokować sobie drogę do drezyny i samą drezynę, lecz gdy się do tego przygotowywał nagle przy rzeczach zaatakował go Rybi Car. Mutant jednak nie zauważył wielkich włóczni z metalu i nadział się na nie, stając się wielkim truchłem niegdyś deifikowanej ryby. Artem wziął wówczas drezynę, a następnie ruszył ku wagonowi pasażerskiemu, zawożąc go do Aurory. Na miejscu dał też Nastii misia, a Stiepanowi gitarę. Młynarz zdradził plan - drużyna ma ukraść kutry kupców, a następnie podpłynąć do mostu, aby go opuścić i pozwolić przejechać Aurorze. Niemalże wszyscy wyruszyli, poza Młynarzem, Katią, Stiepanem, Jermakiem oraz Samem. Kiedy Ci przejęli pojazdy wodne wówczas Aurora powoli ruszyła nocą pod most, aby zająć pozycję, a tymczasem Kriest, Artem i Kniaź podpłynęli pod konstrukcję. Kultyści zmienili go w swoje miasto świątynne, gdzie w centrum sterowania urządzili sobie kaplicę, z której swoje obrzędy odprawiał Silantius, a obok torowiska miejscowi zbudowali swoje metalowo-drewniane domy. Mimo przeszkód Artem dotarł do Silantiusa, a potem Kniaź, następnie zmuszając go do uległości. Zależnie od działań gracza Silantius pomaga Spartanom i Kniaź i Czarny uciekają na dach pociągu, albo też stawia opór, a podczas strzelaniny przyjaciel Artema ginie. Niezależnie od decyzji Aurora przekracza Wołgę i trafia na tereny na zachód od Uralu, kierując się dalej ku Jamantau. Jamantau thumb|268px|Spartanie rozmawiają o tym co będą robić gdy dotrą do Jamantau.22 marca Aurora dotarła w okolice miejscowości Ożynichi i jechała w stronę góry. Młynarz w pewnym momencie odebrał komunikat, że ktoś z miejsca odbiera i żeby żołnierze przyjeżdżali najszybciej jak się da. Wszyscy byli tym bardzo przejęci, więc zaczęli myśleć co zrobią po tym wszystkim. Młynarz liczył na powrót do Moskwy z Artemem i Anią, Damir chciał ruszyć do Kazachstanu, Kniaź wrócić po swoją żonę, Alosza znaleźć z sekretarek projektu "Arka" jakąś, która byłaby jego kandydatką do roli żony, a Sam wierzył, że uda mu się poprosić o zwolnienie ze służby, wziąć jakiś krążownik i dotrzeć do Kalifornii, by następnie poszukać w niej swoich rodziców. Idiota z kolei wolał wrócić razem z Młynarzem, a Stiepan zamieszkać w podziemnym mieście razem z Katią i Nastią, jeśli te się zgodzą. Wkrótce 25 maja 2035 roku dotarli do góry. Okazało się, że okolica została napromieniowana przez amerykańską głowice jądrową, jaka niemalże wszystkich wybiła. Jednocześnie jadąc drezyną znaleźli zostawionych mnóstwo pojazdów z całej Rosji. Podzielili się więc na trzy grupy: Młynarz, jego córka i zięć do rządu, Sam z Kriestem i Idiotą zaczekają w drezynie, a reszta pod dowództwem Stiepana - na Aurorze. Artema i Anię ogarniały wątpliwości, a tych co zostali - przerażenie. Wkrótce wszystko się wydało - nigdy nie przybył rząd, rozpadł się już na początku wojny. Przez promieniowanie nie można było opuścić bunkra, więc oficerowie wraz Ministrem - doktorem robotników - naprawili nadajniki, ale w celu zwabiania pod pozorem schronienia ofiar i pożerania ich. I tak oto powstali kanibale z góry Jamantau. Ludożercy ogłuszyli Anię i na polecenie Ministra zawlekli ją do lazaretu, tymczasem Młynarz i Artem zaczęli się wściekać. Zostaliby zjedzeni, gdyby nie Sam i Idiota, którzy pojawili się dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, wszystkich wybijając. Światosław Konstantynowicz, ogarnięty żądzą zemsty i nienawiści postanowił że to nie koniec - należało wybić wszystkich, zniszczyć wiadomość wabiącą, a potem opuścić bunkier z danymi. thumb|left|262px|Winda w Górze Jamantau.Ponieważ bunkier przypominał znane im już D6 podzielili się na trzy. Pułkownik i Siergiej ruszyli zająć centrum dowodzenia. Sam i Artem mieli znaleźć Anię. Amerykanin dostał generatory, magazyny oraz kwatery mieszkalne, natomiast zięciowi rozkazał przetrząsnąć koszary i lazaret. Czarny wysiadł pierwszy i natychmiast rozpoczął czyszczenie poziomów. Kanibale ruszali na nich jak szaleni i mieli przewagę liczebną, na nic jednak ich dzika żądza zaspokojenia głodu oraz szaleńczy zapał do walki nie zdały się w porównaniu z doskonałym wyszkoleniem oraz zawziętością Spartan. Krzycząc że chcą mięsa byli żołnierze i robotnicy ginęli jeden za drugim, możliwe nawet że ich własni pobratymcy jeśli się schowali zjadali dawnych kompanów, teraz będących martwymi. Artem odnalazł w lazarecie swoją żonę, lecz zaskoczył go Minister, jaki metalową rurką planował udusić zastępcę Młynarza. Anna jednak wyzwoliła się i z zimną krwią zabiła psychopatę, podcinając mu gardło. W międzyczasie centrum dowodzenia zostało zajęte, Kriest szykował drezynę, a Aurora otrzymała przekaz, by czekać z bronią w gotowości na nich. Anna i Artem dotarli w porę, kiedy to Młynarz zabił błagającego o litość oficera ludożerców, tłumacząc że nie było zapasów żywności, a na zewnątrz wszystko było napromieniowane, więc nie mieli możliwości co zrobić. Ojciec Anny odparł, że trzeba było umierać z głodu jak ludzie, a nie pożerać innych. Idiota skasował sygnał oraz ustawił nowy, tak by wszyscy trzymali się z dala od radioaktywnych stref, w tym od Jamantau. Wkrótce jednak Sam poinformował, że kanibale wręcz szli falą. Idiota skasował wszystko co było w bazie i zabrał ze sobą na Aurorę. Kanibale nie dorwali drezyny, a biorąc pod uwagę ilość zabitych mało prawdopodobne że tam jacyś przetrwali. Na Aurorze wszyscy byli zawiedzieni i zszokowani. Zakładali że stary świat ocalał, a tymczasem rozpadł się gdy doszło do Trzeciej Wojny Światowej i nic nie zostało. Najbardziej przeżył to Młynarz, nie mógł bowiem uwierzyć w to, że tak naprawdę Niewidzialni Obserwatorzy wykorzystali go by zabijać przychodzących i wychodzących oraz że kontrolowali wszystko w Moskwie poprzez kłamstwa. Stiepan rzucił pomysł, by wrócić do Moskwy, a Alosza - by pojechać z powrotem nad Wołgę. Anna przypomniała sobie o pomyśle męża, żeby odnaleźć czyste miejsce i założyć tam kolonię. Światosław Konstantynowicz poparł pomysł, lecz nie miał pomysłu jak to zrobić. Siergiej sobie wtedy przypomniał o danych i rzucił hasło "satelity". Ojciec Ani myślał że zgłupiał, ponieważ ten chciał opuścić planetę, ale wyjaśnił, że nad Morzem Kaspijskim jest Kaspijskie-1 - centrum komunikacji satelitarnej, działające kilka lat po wojnie. Młynarz załapał - mapy skażenia lub zwykłe zdjęcia bardzo pomogą Aurorze. Zaczęli wszyscy wierzyć, że to dobry pomysł. Artem dał sygnał i ruszyli ku Aktau, gdzie w pobliżu było centrum. Młynarz wiedział, że po znalezieniu miejsca do życia ściągną wszystkich co zostali ludźmi i pewnego dnia wrócą do Moskwy, odzyskać ją z rąk Obserwatorów. Jermak dał do pieca i Aurora ruszyła do ojczyzny Damira - Kazachstanu. Giul i Munai-bailer thumb|272px|Aurora na Pustyni KaspijskiejPodróż trwała 3 miesiące. Na miejsce dotarli dopiero 14 lipca. To była męka - z chłodnych lasów uralskich i klimatu górskiego przybyli do pustyni. Tam gdzie było morze przywitało ich piaszczyste wybrzeże. Ciągnące się aż po horyzont pustynie oraz bezchmurne niebo sprawiały, że większość załogi była niemal niezdolna do walki. Coraz bardziej zaczęła kaszleć Anna. Co więcej kończyły się drzewa, więc zaczęto palić w piecu lokomotywy czym tylko popadnie. W pewnym momencie tuż przed nimi przejechał jakiś samochód z dwójką ludzi ubranych na bandytów. Młynarz kazał na zrujnowanym dworcu zatrzymać pociąg i urządzić tam bazę spartańską. Przeniesiono niedomagających do chłodnego miejsca, a z Artemem wysłano Damira. Na miejscu odkryli że władzę tutaj dzierżą Munai-bailer, a jeden z nich nazywa się Saul i to on prowadził van, jaki znaleźli. Auto zarekwirowali, przegoniwszy zwierzoludzi, a także usłyszeli od Młynarza że jedna z lokalnych mieszkanek o imieniu Giul stawia Baronowi - liderowi Munai-bailer - opór w latarni, gdzie prawdopodobnie jest zlokalizowany pod nią Kaspijskie-1. Młynarz postanowił że należy pomóc tej kobiecie w walce z Baronem, jednocześnie próbował nawiązać kontakt z watażką, lecz jego żądania okazały się niedopuszczalne. Damir ruszył rozeznać się w sytuacji, podczas gdy Artem wyruszył na tyły sił Nafciarzy, jak się nazywali po przetłumaczeniu na rosyjski i przekradł się pod niebezpieczną siecią jaskiń, gdzie poustawiano wielką ilość pułapek. Mimo problemów Artem zdołał dotrzeć do Kazachki w latarni. Uważała, że Ci co walczą z Nafciarzami są jej sojusznikami, więc pozwoliła wejść Artemowi do swojego domu. Wtedy Młynarz skontaktował się z Giul, która zgodziła się pomóc w trafieniu do centrum komunikacji, gdzie przed wojną pracowała jej matka. Przestrzegła jednak, że są to niebezpieczne i trujące katakumby, ponieważ tam działają radpająki, jakie zamieniły to miejsce w swoje gniazdo. Giul pomogła mu wejść, a następnie powiedziała, że mutanty te mają jedną główną wadę - rani je światło. Dlatego Artem zawsze chodził z włączoną latarką. Poprosiła go też o odnalezienie rodzinnego zdjęcia. Wkrótce do Giul dołączył Damir, jaki pomógł Artemowi w poszukiwaniu archiwum. Dzięki niemu włączone zostało oświetlenie oraz klimatyzacja. Tym samym trujące gazy i egipskie ciemności zniknęły, jednakże w wielu miejscach wciąż było wiele problemów z radpająkami czy oparami. W pewnym momencie Artem znalazł matkę Giul, a następnie wziął jej zdjęcie, zapalając wygasłe już dawno świeczki na znak pamięci o kobiecie. W końcu Artem dotarł do archiwów z mapami, gdzie przeszukał wszystkie działy. Nie interesowały go jednak zdjęcia 1979-1989, 1990-1999 czy 2000-2009, lecz 2010-2019. Szukał bowiem najpóźniejszych map satelitarnych jakie zostały zrobione przez Centrum Komunikacji Satelitarnej Kaspijskie-1. Zaczął od 2013 - roku w którym świat Młynarza, Jermaka i Kriesta zginął. I znalazł te zdjęcia. Najpóźniejsze z dostępnych były z maja 2019. Mimo że goniły go radpająki dobiegł do przyjaciół, a następnie razem z nimi uciekł ku windzie. Przy wyjściu z centrum Artem dał zdjęcie rodziny Giul, na co ta podziękowała. Wyjaśniła też całą historię powstania Munai-bailer oraz zniewolenia tubylców kultem Świętego Płomienia, co przypominało kult Rybiego Cara znad Wołgi. Damir ruszył zorientować się w sytuacji i przysłał Artemowi wieść iż wie, gdzie znajduje się woda dla Aurory oraz ropa. Sęk w tym, że wszystko było w rękach Barona. Młynarz odkrył jakie stawia warunki, więc odmówił. Ponadto wysłał Annę by ta sprawdziła sytuację w okolicy. Ta odkryła, że istnieje jakiś snajper w lokalnym podnośniku w zrujnowanym porcie. Mąż i żona poradzili sobie z nim, a następnie rozstali się - Anna została dalej obserwować okolicę, a jej miły ruszył w kierunku starego lotniska, sprawdzić czy nie ma tam przypadkiem czegoś interesującego. Okazało się że mieściło się tam gniazdo zwierzoludzi oraz jednego demona. Zniszczył on mutanty, a następnie urządził tam obóz. Wkrótce potem uwolnił niewolników z pozostałych obozów, a także załatwił snajpera Munai-bailer na szczycie dźwigu, urządzając tam swoją kryjówkę, po czym wrócił do Ani, a wkrótce potem przygotował się, by ruszyć do Damira, aby wzięli cysterkę z wodą dla pociągu. Zadanie wykonali po kryjomu, choć gdy uciekali załoga obozu została zaalarmowana o ich ucieczce z pojazdem. Artem zdrzemnął się, zmęczony gorącem, a Damir prowadził. Kiedy Czarny się obudził usłyszał strzały. Okazało się, że Munai-bailer zaatakowali Aurorę, na szczęście Giul przyszła z pomocą. Mimo ciężkiego ostrzału siły bandytów zostały odparte. Młynarz stwierdził, że nie mogą czekać na kolejny atak, więc sami zaatakują Nafciarzy. Na pytanie ile Baron ma ludzi nie mogli uwierzyć w otrzymaną odpowiedź - 700 ludzi plus kilkuset niewolników, co oznaczało że mają przed sobą prawdziwą armię. Młynarz postanowił wysłać Damira, Giul i swojego zięcia do załatwienia problemu z Baronem. Mieli wodę, ale nie mieli ropy, dzięki której przecież mogła jeździć Aurora, gdyby zabrakło węgla. Reszta została pilnować parowozu, a Jermak i Kriest przenosili wodę do lokomotywy. Reszta schroniła się na starym dworcu przed pustynnym piekłem słonecznym, będąc zabezpieczonymi dzięki pomocy Katii i Nastii. Tymczasem Idiota i Młynarz siedli do map skażenia. Była na nich całe byłe ZSRR, jednakże brakowało jednego regionu - Dalekiego Wschodu. Giul, Damir i Artem postanowili zinfiltrować bazę, podczas gdy Alosza i Tokariew mieli czekać na nich pod jej bramami. Artem dostał zadanie zinfiltrowania kazamat pełnych tubylców. Giul poprosiła Artema by nikogo nie zabijał, co Czarny najprawdopodobniej zrobił. Mieli już cysternę kolejową z ropą, ale brama pozostawała zamknięta i nie mogli jej otworzyć, a Giul niespodziewanie zniknęła. Wtedy Baron poprosił o wizytę Artema. Mąż Ani przyszedł więc, nie niepokojony przez strażników, do władcy Nafciarzy. Ten zaproponował układ - Giul w zamian za cysternę i wolność Aurory. Wicedowódca jednak nie zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, gdyż wszystko przerwała Giul, jaka rozpoczęła zabijanie jego bandytów i masakrę. Ta usiłowała wtargnąć do Barona, a Artem został sam. W porę jednak przyszedł z pomocą Damir. Kiedy Ci wtargnęli Baron miał Giul i Damir z Czarnym znaleźli się w pułapce. Jednak były pracownik Swarognieftu, jak przed wojną nazywali się Nafciarze, nie przewidział jednej rzeczy - z Aloszą i Tokariewem była jeszcze Anna. Namierzyła Barona i strzeliła mu prosto w głowę, dzięki czemu wyeliminował lidera Świętego Płomienia. Wkrótce potem Giul odeszła w swoją stronę, a stalkerzy w swoją. Zależnie od wyborów gracza Damir rusza za Artemem lub za lokalną buntowniczną. Tragedia na ślubie thumb|268px|Ślub Katii i Stiepana.20 sierpnia Aurora znalazła się pod Koskolem i wciąż była w Kazachstanie. W tym dniu miał się odbyć ślub Katii i Stiepana. Stalker oświadczył się pielęgniarce. Zmierzała do Burabaju, gdzie niedaleko znajdowała się dolina i czyste powietrze, gdzie można było się osiedlić. Anna opowiedziała historię o jej ojcu, o sobie oraz o zmarłej dawno temu matce, w czasach przed Trzecią Wojną Światową, kiedy to była małą dziewczynką, a całą historię opowiadała mężowi. Wciąż jednak kaszlała, mówiąc że to przez piasek. Kriest przerwał im pukając do nich, a wkrótce potem poszli na obiad na pokładzie. Jedynie Jermak był nieobecny, gdyż musiał zajmować się prowadzeniem parowozu. Podczas ślubu Młynarz uroczyście poprowadził ceremonię, ogłaszając ich małżeństwem. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć by się pocałowali, wznosząc toast. Jednak Ania zaczęła bardzo mocno kaszleć. Wkrótce na stole znalazła się krew. Kobieta straciła przytomność na kilka sekund. Powiedziała, iż Minister wiózł ją do lazaretu windą i wtedy stwierdził, że płuca kobiety są właściwie kompletnie zniszczone. Ojciec nie mógł uwierzyć, że córka mogłaby wierzyć temu potworowi, mówiąc że to jest wynik klimatu pustynnego. Pułkownik poprosił Artema i Katię do lokomotywy na dwa słowa. Nikt jednak nie gniewał się za przerwanie ceremonii, jedynie mówili, że mąż Ani oberwie od jej ojca, co skwitowała stwierdzeniem, że jeżeli choć go tknie, Młynarz będzie miał wyjątkowo ciężko. W lokomotywie Młynarz zaczął wręcz wrzeszczeć na zięcia. Katia uspokoiła go jednak, mowiąc że nie musi to być bunkier znad Wołgi, lecz efekt przeniesienia się z wilgotnych tuneli metra do gorącej pustyni. Pułkownik stwierdził, że to jest bardzo prawdopodobne, słysząc później od pielęgniarki, że w notatkach jej matki był cudowny lek wojskowych, który potrafił leczyć niemalże wszystkie ciężkie choroby. Opracowano go ponoć w Nowosybirsku i rozdawano wojskowym na krótko przed zagładą starego świata. Światosław Konstantynowicz jednak że bunkier do którego jego córka wtedy wpadła też jest prawdopodobny. Wkrótce Jermak spytał się co się stało, a Katia mu powiedziała. Ponieważ Andriej Iwanowicz również miał kiedyś córkę, która miała podobne objawy zrozumiał co to może takiego być - gruźlica. Zastrzegł jednak, iż co on wie z punktu widzenia medycyny. Na szczęście zmierzali ku dolinie z hydroelektrownią, gdzie mieli szansę odpocząć od promieniowania oraz nieco zaznać przedwojennej przyrody. Aurora ruszyła więc pełną parą w trasę. Tymczasem wszyscy wrócili do codziennych spraw - Tokariew przygotował broń, Alosza z Artemem szykowali się do zwiadu, a Idiota i Młynarz analizowali mapy satelitarne. Widział, że okoliczne miasto jest kompletnie zniszczone przez broń ABC, ale dolina jest dziwnym trafem nietknięta. (Nie)zagrożona dolina thumb|270px|Pozornie spokojna dolina.Przejeżdżając nieopodal Astany załoga dotarła w okolice miasta Burabaj, wysyłając najpierw zwiad. Alosza i Artem wybrali się tam jako właśnie zwiadowcy do doliny przy pomocy drezyny. Szybko zorientowali się, że tory nie zdołają utrzymać Aurory. Dlatego lokomotywa obrała inny kurs niż pierwotny. Kiedy drezyna była blisko hydroelektrowni położonej nieopodal Burabaju. Za nią było jezioro, a przed nią piękna dolina. Był 03 października, a pogoda była iście jesienna. Dolina była naprawdę urocza i można było się w niej osiedlić. Niespodziewanie jednak doszło do lawiny, jaka spadła wprost na torowisko. Przez nią drezyna Kriesta wpadła do wody, a w dodatku porwał ich prąd. Artem stracił przytomność, ale Aloszę pojmali dziwni ludzie. W pewnym momencie Czarny spostrzegł, że nic nie ma, dlatego wziął z okolicy wiszącego na plecach jakiegoś memoriału Helsinga i ruszył by wkraść się do obozu. Po drodze napotkał związanego i pozostawionego wilkom na żer bandytę oraz dostał notatkę dodaną do bełtu, w której wynikało, że ziemie te należą do Dzieci Lasu, które rządzą tym regionem. Artem ruszył odszukać Aloszę. W pewnym momencie znalazł wartowników, jacy kazali mu się wynosić i ostrzegli, że jeżeli nie posłucha, skończy tak samo jak jego kompan - uwięziony i czekający na Leśny Trybunał, podczas którego zdecydują, czy go zabić czy też uwolnić. Jedna z kobiet - niejaka Olga - ponoć oponowała za uwolnieniem Aloszy, gdyż nie wyglądał na bandytę. Artem przekradł się lub zabił wszystkich z Dzieci Lasu i bandytów, którzy na nich polowali. Po drodze został przez nich uwięziony w pułapce, ale uwolnił się dzięki atakowi Pana Lasu na kłócącą się grupkę. W wyniku tego odzyskał sprzęt i mógł wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Kiedy przekradł się przez dwa obozy zaatakował go ów zmutowany niedźwiedź, lecz zdołał go przegonić koktajlami Mołotowa. Gdy wszedł do lokalnego kościoła wówczas nie mógł otworzyć drzwi. Zjawiła się wtedy swego rodzaju przywódczyni Dzieci Lasu, Olga. Już wcześniej o niej wiele słyszał. Mówiła, że uwolniła Aloszę oraz całą historię - ich dzieciństwo, jak Wojna ich zastała, jak Wychowawca nauczył ich wszystkiego, jak w zasadzie pozostali w duchu dziećmi oraz jak bandyci ich zaatakowali oraz późniejszy podział wynikły z bestialstwa Romana. Artemiusz dostrzegł też w oddali dziwną zieloną mgłę oraz masę terenów niemalże zniszczonych za mało co nie zrujnowaną tamą. Dzieci Lasu nazywały to Martwymi Ziemiami, ponieważ nikt i nic nie mogło tam ponoć przetrwać. Wychowawca odkrył to i chciał zostać tak długo jak się da, ale czyn Romana i podział Dzieci Lasu na Pionierów i Piratów sprawił, że nie mógł dojść do siebie i ostatecznie zmarł, a Olga i kilka dziewcząt odprawiły mu uroczysty pogrzeb. Olga powiedziała, że Alosza wyruszył już do tamy i poprosiła, aby nie zabijał Piratów za pożyczenie od nich łódki, ponieważ nie są niczemu winni. Niezależnie od tego co zrobił spotkał on Admirała oraz dotarł do zawalonego wjazdu do tunelu. Było tam wejście do tunelu, który wiódł do tamtejszej tamy. W środku było gniazdo radpająków, a radzić musiał sobie jedynie zapalniczką, ponieważ latarka i gogle noktowizyjne siadły tam od zbyt wysokiego promieniowania. Na szczęście wyżej już mógł używać latarki. Kiedy wyszedł ujrzał gotowego już Aloszę, jaki zdołał w międzyczasie nawiązać kontakt z Aurorą. Martwili się i rozumiał ich gdy był wtedy w kościele na krótko przed Artemem. Dwójka weszła na dach zrujnowanego Mi-24 i dostrzegła to o czym mówił Alosza Oldze wcześniej, mówiąc o tym, że muszą się wynieść. Czarny dostrzegł co Alosza chciał mu pokazać - byli w bezpiecznej strefie, a Geiger już terkotał. Przyjaciel opowiedział, że dosłownie przy pierwszych deszczach dolina zostanie napromieniowana, a tama puści, więc przybyli tutaj właściwie w ostatniej chwili. Co gorsza stan Ani na Aurorze nie uległ poprawie, wręcz przeciwnie. Na szczęście Katia znalazła nazwę lekarstwa - Renergan-F. Co więcej środek ten był produkowany w Nowosybirsku, gdzie Aurora obrała kurs na rozkaz Światosława Mielnikowa. Stalkerzy starli się jednak przed przybyciem do celu w postaci punktu z liną na tamę z Panem Lasu, którego na szczęście pokonali. W tym momencie Artem albo uciekł sam na pociąg lub razem z Aloszą, zależnie od poczynań gracza. Martwe miasto thumb|262px|Młynarz planując posunięcia w Nowosybirsku.W drodze do Tatarska Anna zaczęła się coraz gorzej czuć. 19 listopada znajdowali się 500 km od Nowosybirska, a 100 km od Omska i zbliżali się do tego pierwszego miasta. Podsłuchali radio wedle którego departament obrony cywilnej Rosji nagrał zautomatyzowaną wiadomość na krótko po wybuchu wojny, że Nowosybirsk, Kemerowo, Tomsk, Nowokuźnieck, Barnauł i Bijsk są niedostępne dla osób niezwiązanych z państwowymi służbami, ponieważ radiacja jest tam ekstremalnie wysoka. Van Saula przygotowano tak by był całkowicie szczelny, Aurorę obłożono ołowianymi płytami oraz stworzono praktycznie hermetyczne środowisko w pociągu. Stolik Artema przeniesiono do jadalni, a z pokoju małżeństwa urządzono lazaret dla Ani. Młynarz wezwał wszystkich z załogi do siebie, gdzie Idiota przedstawił wyjątkowo złe wieści. Otóż komunikat departamentu nie był wyłącznie potwierdzeniem ogłoszenia. Zdjęcie satelitarne było według niego błędem. Okazało się, że błąd był jego, a nie twórców mapy czy urządzeń pomiarowych. Chodziło o to, że na zielono są zaznaczone tereny skażone, a na fioletowo są błędy, natomiast dopiero w tym dniu znalazł informację drobnym drukiem, że błędy pomiarowe oznaczają przekroczenie skali pomiarowej. Mówiąc krótko: promieniowanie było tam poza skalą i niezwykle śmiertelne. Co więcej było jeszcze 500 km do miasta, a promieniowanie było miejscami już tak wysokie, jak w Moskwie. Zdjęcia miały co prawda 20 lat, ale raczej nic znacząco się nie zmieniło. Stalkerzy nie wiedzieli co robić, ale Światosław Konstantynowicz miał już sposób - on i Artem pójdą na zwiad do centrum, do tuneli metra, a Spartańcy przeczeszą Akademgorodok. Zakon od razu się nie zgadzał, ponieważ tak się u nich nie robiło. Zastrzegł jednak, że to on i Artem są winni, a nie Zakon, ponieważ zięć wyniósł ich z Moskwy, a on sprawił przez swoją obsesję związaną z okupantami, że wpadła do bunkra z bronią chemiczną nad Wołgą. Drugim argumentem był fakt, że nie wiedzą, gdzie jest Renergan-F - w centrum miasta czy w jednym z laboratoriów Akademgorodka. A trzecim był fakt, że nadszedł listopad, a zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami i nie mogli utknąć w śniegach, więc musieli zdobyć pług śnieżny dla kolei w muzeum kolejnictwa. Spartanie, choć ze sprzeciwem, postanowili posłuchać dowódcy. Sam dostał rozkaz monitorowania sytuacji na zewnątrz, Tokariew miał za zadanie przygotowanie kombinezonów i broni, a Kriest - przygotowanie samochodu do warunków panujących w mieście do którego zmierzali. Nowosybirsk thumb|268px|Aurora w Nowosybirsku.Dotarli tam 22 grudnia. Kiedy przybyli do miasta widzieli jak wieczna zima wszystko skuła lodem i śniegiem, od którego biło promieniowanie. Spartanie zdecydowali się podzielić - Jermak wyruszy parowozem do stacji metra Sibirskaja. Stiepan, Kriest, Sam i Idiota mieli zająć się budynkiem Instytutu w Akademgorodoku i sprawdzić muzeum, czy jest tam coś dla Aurory. Z kolei Alosza i Tokariew zostaną pilnować pociągu. Artem i jego zięć postanowili sprawdzić główny budynek Instytutu idąc tam przez metro. W tym czasie Ania zasnęła. Promieniowanie było w mieście silniejsze aż 8 razy niż w Moskwie, a co najgorsze - wciąż rosło. Przejechali vanem przez dworzec i dotarli do pierwszego wejścia do stacji metra, lecz okazało się, iż było zawalone. Pojechali więc dalej, w pewnym momencie jednak utknęli w śniegu, przez co musieli przejść po śnieżycy i zejść do zawalonego tunelu metra. Na szczęście udało im się dojść do zamierzonego miejsca. Odkryli, że niemal nikogo nie było. Spostrzegli tylko trupy, gdzieniegdzie ślady bitwy między czymś co nazywało się OSKOM a buntownikami. Zaatakowały ich też nosalisy, dobrze znane z ich własnego metra w Moskwie. Dowiedzieli się też, że Nowosybirsk przetrwał dzięki lekowi-walucie w postaci Zielonki, czyli Antyradu. Przedzierając się przez niegościnne tunele metra w pewnym momencie usłyszeli dziwny stuk. Okazało się, że w kanałach kryło się dziecko. Zaczęli za nim biec, po czym złapali go. Chcąc dowiedzieć się kim jest przedstawił im się jako szeregowy Kirił Chlebnikow, a następnie pułkownik odparł, że musi rozmawiać zatem z jego przełożonym. Młodzieniec, wiedząc że nie ma większego wyboru zaprowadził ich do siebie. Byli, jak się okazało, na Prospekcie Lenina, a zatem ledwie jedną stację od Sibirskiej. Artem zaczął powoli odkrywać przerażającą prawdę na temat tego miasta - co by było, gdyby Korbutowi i Linii Czerwonej udało się osiągnąć swój cel w postaci przejęcia D6 rok wcześniej. Kirił zaprowadził ich na Sibirską, gdzie po uporaniu się z nosalisami przez Artema i ojca jego żony udało się chłopakowi otworzyć bramę do kryjówki. Tam opowiedział całą historię - wybuchła wojna domowa między OSKOMem a rebeliantami, jaka wybiła niemal całą populację. Wojskowi wraz z kilkoma odpowiedzialnymi osobami chcieli uciec, ale skala wojny wszystko zniszczyła i uciec nie można było. Wobec tego tylko młodzieniec i jego ojciec zdołali przetrwać. Okazało się, że Ci co dali radę dotrwać do końca wojny lub uciec z miasta mieli dostatecznie dużo Zielonki, dzięki której mogli przeżyć lub też wydłużyć sobie męczarnie. Ojciec planował wziąć mapy satelitarne z centrum komunikacji satelitarnej, ale dotąd nie wrócił. Przyjrzeli się całej mapie Rosyjskiej Federacji. Młynarz spojrzał na nią i to, jak mapy satelitarne się pokrywały z dotychczasowymi punktami - skażenie w Moskwie, na hydroelektrowni, w okolicy Jamantau oraz wokół Nowosybirska, niemal czysta mapa okolic Saratowa oraz Morza Kaspijskiego, jakie zaczęło wysychać oraz liczne mapy innych regionów Rosji, w tym Petersburga, Władywostoka, Jakucji i Czukotki. Brakowało jednak jednego regionu - Bajkału. Z okolicznych map wynikało jednak, iż w promieniu setek kilometrów powietrze oraz teren jest całkowicie nietknięty przez jakiekolwiek opady radioaktywne czy nawet chemiczne, a także nie zarejestrowano żadnych wirusów biologicznych. To był istny raj. Światosław Konstantynowicz już wiedział gdzie Aurora musi ruszyć. Postanowił nieco zmienić plan - Artem ruszy po Renergan-F, a on pójdzie do lokalnego centrum komunikacji satelitarnej, gdzie znajdzie pozostałe mapy. Obstawiał, że nie tylko mapy Rosji będą mogły być, ale również - całego świata. Zatem dowódca Sparty już miał plan znalezienia miejsca gdzie będzie można normalnie żyć. Idąc zięć Młynarza wziął jego działo szynowe. Kiedy przedzierał się przez tunele ujrzał okropieństwo wojny domowej oraz potworność mutantów. Zbierał jak zwykle notatki, poznając historię wojny. Przedzierał się przez tereny nosalisów czy pełne śluzu obszary zajęte przez pijawki lub nawet czerwie. Te drugie doprowadziły do mnóstwa kłopotów, przez które omal nie utonął. Mimo wszystko zdołał się przedrzeć. Po drodze na skutek promieniowania doświadczył halucynacji z żoną w roli głównej. Zażył więc dlatego antyrad, wbijając sobie przez odpowiednią aparaturę niczym jakiś zastrzyk. Przechodząc dalej napotkał informacje o lekarstwie oraz doszedł do budynku instytutu, wciąż będąc nawiedzanym przez halucynacje wywołane promieniowaniem. Co więcej w jednym z pokoi tajemniczo grało pianino wywołane przez jakąś anomalię. Artem jednak się nie poddawał w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa. Halucynacje pokazały mu też, jak w 2013 roku załoga jednego z T90 strzeliła prosto w wejście do jednej ze stacji metra, aby uniemożliwić wejście cywilom, którzy najwyraźniej przebili się przez barykady. Mimo trudności wciąż parł naprzód. Na krótką chwilę musiał opuścić bowiem budynek, by przejść do wyższych poziomów. Kiedy doszedł zaatakował go Bibliotekarz, lecz zupełnie inny od tych jakie znał z Wielkiej Biblioteki, bo kompletnie ślepy. Orientował się jedynie dzięki echolokacji. Czarny jednak zdołał uciec mutantowi, jakiego następnie ominął lub zabił przy pomocy koktajli Mołotowa. Wkrótce jednak przybyło więcej, a napromieniowanie stalkera było coraz większe, a przez to również halucynacje. Zdołał jednak dotrzeć do podziemi, gdzie mieścił się magazyn lekarstw. I znalazł to, czego chciał. Jednak zaatakował go kolejny z tych ślepych goryli. Dzięki refleksowi jednak zdołał wrzucić go na metalowy pręt, który go ranił. Ostatnią robotę zrobiły masywne sople, jakie wbiły mu się prosto w głowę. Artem czekał już na śmierć. Miał leki, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Był w samym centrum martwego miasta. W porę jednak vanem Saula przyjechał Młynarz. Uratował zięcia za cenę własnego życia - ostatni antyrad jaki miał, dał Artemowi. Wyruszył w stronę torów, gdzie Aurora miała oczekiwać. Zabrał też Kiryła ze sobą. Jego ojciec był prawdziwym bohaterem - zabrał całą mapę, nie tylko Rosji ale i świata. Bajkał był czysty, kompletnie nietknięty przez Trzecią Wojnę Światową. W pewnym momencie jednak padł. Nie ruszał się wcale. Artem Aleksandrowicz już wiedział, że Światosław Konstantynowicz nie żyje. Jechał więc dalej. Mijali masę pojazdów z nieudanej ewakuacji. W końcu dotarli nocą do zaspy w pobliżu torów. Powietrze było czyste, a promieniowania nie było. Wysiedli i czekali. Ledwo żywego Czarnego ocalił Kirył, jaki zatrzymał Aurorę, teraz z pługiem śnieżnym na lokomotywie. Dziecko nie mogło uwierzyć w to, co widziało. Stalkerzy zabrali Artema na pokład pojazdu, razem z Kiryłem oraz ciałem pułkownika. Bajkał Ciało Młynarza zostało na vanie, zabranym na lawetę, a Annie podano Renergan-F. Aby wyleczyć Artema z choroby popromiennej trzeba było zrobić transfuzję. Co więcej jeszcze mieli trochę antyradu znalezionego w Nowosybirsku. Zastępca pułkownika miał grupę krwi AB+, zatem mógł dostać każdą krew. Teraz wszystko zależy od tego, jak gracz postępował. Jeśli nikt z trójki mu towarzyszących lub tylko jeden został umrze. Jeśli jednak ocaleli wszyscy lub został z tyłu tylko jeden wówczas przeżyje. Krew dali mu wszyscy - Stiepan, Idiota, Kniaź, Jermak, Kriest, Damir, Alosza i Tokariew. Katia i Nastia pomagały w przeprowadzeniu transfuzji, a Anna i Kirył mogli tylko popatrzeć. We śnie wynikającym z choroby Czarny ujrzał ziemię obiecaną - Bajkał. Gdy nastał 10 maja 2036 roku Aurora dotarła do jeziora. Zależnie od poczynań gracza odbywa się pogrzeb Młynarza i jego zięcia lub tylko Młynarza, po czym nowym dowódcą zostaje Anna lub jej mąż. Stalkerzy decydują się walczyć o przetrwanie oraz zapraszać każdego kto chce żyć po ludzku oraz szukać bezpieczeństwa przed bandytami, kultystami czy mutantami, a także wojnami powojennego świata. Nie jest wiadomy dalszy los pociągu, czy osiadł czy też wyruszył w dalszą drogę nad Ocean Spokojny, jak chciała Anna. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę że założyli oni w trakcie pogrzebu Młynarza obóz możliwe też, że założyli zgodnie z pomysłem Artema kolonię, by następnie po kilku latach podjąć próbę zrealizowania idei pułkownika w postaci powrotu do Moskwy i innych ocalałych miast Rosji, aby odbudować to, czego ogień atomowy nie zdołał zniszczyć i zbudować kraj na nowo z pomocą tych, którzy wojnę przetrwali. Załoga Artem Czarny thumb|262px|Artem nad Bajkałem.Artem Aleksandrowicz Czarny, urodzony 31 marca 2009 roku, jest zastępcą pułkownika Młynarza, głównym zwiadowcą Aurory oraz mężem Anny Mielnikowej. Kiedy nastał 06 lipca 2013 roku był w metrze, by następnie dostać się wraz z matką na stację Timirjazewska. Gdy jednak szczury pożarły stację Artem był jednym z niewielu ocalałych z tej tragedii osób, mając wówczas ledwie 4 lata, a przez te wydarzenia nabawił się musofobii, to jest chorobliwego lęku wobec szczurów. Bohater Moskwy, ocalił bowiem jej metro, a może i cały świat przed Czarnymi - mutantami przypominającymi ludzi o zdolnościach telepatycznych, jakie tak naprawdę chciały ludziom pomóc, a nie ich zabijać. Jako przybrany syn Aleksandra Suchoja "Suchego", naczelnika stacji WOGN, był jednym z ważniejszych jej mieszkańców. Dzięki wyczynowi z 2033 roku zaskarbił sobie szacunek Spartan, którzy przyjęli go do swojej organizacji. Po raz drugi zasłynął dzięki odkryciu spisku Linii Czerwonej z Czesławem Korbutem na czele celem przejęcia D6, którego powstrzymał dzięki pomocy dziecka Czarnych. Ta bitwa z 2034 roku sprawiła, że Sparta zmuszona została do szukania pomocy u Hanzy, ale też sprawiła, że Artem odszedł z Zakonu. Rok wcześniej bowiem, stojąc na wieży telewizyjnej Ostankino, odebrał przypadkiem połączenia radiowe z innych miast. Przez ponad rok ich szukał, aż 22 lutego 2035 roku zobaczył wraz z Anną parowóz, za którym ruszyli, przypadkowo zostając złapani przez siły Hanzy. Przez rozstrzelanie ludzi z Muroma przez Hanzę i niemal własną śmierć oraz ocalenie żony i równie przypadkowe zniszczenie aparatury zagłuszającej zdołał z pomocą Jermaka wraz z żoną uciec z Moskwy. Choć Sparta ich złapała dzięki byciu członkami tej frakcji zdołali przeciągnąć oddział Młynarza na swoją stronę, razem z dowódcą. Uciekli do Jamantau, myśląc że jest tam rząd, a w rzeczywistości byli tylko robotnicy, którzy popadli w kanibalizm. Kiedy stało się jasne, że nic ze starego świata się nie uchowało wówczas Młynarz przystał na propozycję Artema, by znaleźć nowe miejsce do zamieszkania, gdzie mogliby na przykład wrócić do Moskwy i spróbować odbudować kraj. W pewnym sensie jest też zbieraczem złomu i poszukiwaczem skarbów. Kolekcjonuje dzienniki i pocztówki dla upiększenia wagonu pasażerskiego oraz zbiera złom i chemię, dzięki której możliwa jest konserwacja pociągu. Choć jest zięciem Młynarza trudno utrzymuje z nim relacje. To dzięki niemu i pomocy jego towarzyszy broni i lokalnych sojuszników Aurora zdobyła cysternę z paliwem, drezynę, wagon pasażerski oraz platformę na van. Inni też są mu wdzięczni, na przykład Stiepan dostał gitarę, a Nastia odzyskała misia. Po śmierci Młynarza w Nowosybirsku został nowym dowódcą Zakonu. Anna Czarna-Mielnikowa thumb|270px|Anna w zrujnowanej wiosce nad Wołgą.Anna Światosławowna Czarna-Mielnikowa jest strzelcem wyborowym w załodze Aurory, a prywatnie córką Światosława Mielnikowa i żoną Artema Czarnego. To właśnie tylko dzięki niej nie doszło do zaognienia się relacji między pułkownikiem, a bohaterem Moskwy. Początkowo nie była ufna wobec Artema, lecz później pokochała go w trakcie walki z Korbutem i jego pomagierami. Po wojnie wyszła za mąż za Artema i przeprowadziła się z Polis na WOGN, przybraną rodzinną stację jej męża. Nie była nigdy za tym, aby wychodził on na powierzchnię i łapał kolejne dawki promieniowania, często nawet wierzyła, że zwariował. Zmieniła zdanie gdy odkryli pociąg oraz stację zagłuszającą. Przypadkowe zniszczenie aparatury ujawniło, że jej mąż miał rację. Dzięki współpracy z Jermakiem ukradli Aurorę i choć zostali złapani przez Spartan szybko przeciągnęli oddział Młynarza na swoją stronę, uciekając wraz z nimi z Moskwy i odkrywając kłamstwa Hanzy oraz Niewidzialnych Obserwatorów odnośnie okupacji, wojny oraz Jamantau. Przez głupi przypadek wpadła do bunkra z bronią chemiczną nad Wołgą. Minister w Jamantau zdiagnozował u niej gruźlicę, jednak nic nie powiedziała, gdyż nie wierzyła temu potworowi. Zabiła go z zimną krwią, kiedy tylko się uwolniła, dzięki pomocy męża, którego usiłował zabić przywódca kanibali. Na terenach Munai-bailer działała mimo wszystko doskonale. Jej snajperskie umiejętności mogły się wreszcie w pełni przydać. Razem z Giul, Artemem i Damirem odparli atak Nafciarzy, zabili Barona i wyzwolili lokalną ludność, zabierając potrzebną wodę i ropę, a także zdjęcia satelitarne z centrum Kaspijskie-1. Jednak w drodze do hydroelektrowni, na ślubie Katii i Stiepana jej stan się pogorszył, kaszląc mocno i wyrzucając z siebie krew na obrus. Początkowo uważali, że to przez zmianę klimatu z tuneli metra na pustynię, jednak z biegiem czasu okazało się, że Doktor mówił wtedy prawdę. Wraz ze zbliżaniem się do Nowosybirska jej stan zaczął się pogarszać do tego stopnia, że pojawiła się gorączka oraz konieczność leżenia w łóżku niemal całe dni. Po Nowosybirsku wyzdrowiała dzięki Renerganowi-F, eksperymentalnemu lekarstwu wynalezionemu przez lekarzy instytutu w tym mieście. Jeśli jej mąż zginął wówczas ona zostaje nową przywódczynią Spartan. W innym przypadku, bardziej prawdopodobnym, zostaje główną zwiadowczynią oraz pomaga zbudować kolonię nad Bajkałem, biorąc wcześniej udział w pogrzebie ojca. Dzięki niej załoga była uprzedzona o niemal wszystkich niebezpieczeństwach czających się dookoła oraz o nadciągających oddziałach wroga lub mutantach. Światosław Mielnikow "Młynarz" thumb|260px|Młynarz w Nowosybirsku.Pułkownik Światosław Konstantynowicz Mielnikow, zwany "Młynarzem" jest dowódcą Zakonu Sparty oraz tym samym - Aurory. Początkowo niechętny wobec marzeń swojego zięcia - Artema - by znaleźć lepsze miejsce do życia na powierzchni, ale przystał na to. Urodził się w latach 80. XX wieku, tuż przed wojną należał do GRU, czyli służb specjalnych Rosyjskiej Federacji. W 2013 roku przebywał w metrze moskiewskim. Z resztek wojskowych utworzył Zakon Sparty, który bronił Moskwy przed mutantami przez 20 lat. Po bitwie o D6 w 2034 stracił obie nogi, ale dzięki specjalnym protezom mógł znowu chodzić. Po tej walce Obserwatorzy wmówili mu, że wojna trwa i musi bronić metra przed szpiegami, co uznał za swój obowiązek z racji faktu, iż wcześniej był pułkownikiem w rosyjskiej armii. Kiedy Artem znalazł w 2035 roku Aurorę i razem z Jermakiem i Anią uciekli z Moskwy Młynarz postanowił pojechać na podmoskowie, by tam przeczekać, lecz po ucieczce poza moskiewską strefę skażenia postanowił obrać kurs na Jamantau. Początkowo dziwił się, że nie napotkali żadnych sił NATO, ale podejrzewał, że to jakiś spisek. Dopiero Jamantau uświadomiło mu, że był okłamywany przez Hanzę i Niewidzialnych Obserwatorów. To co tam odkrył było dla niego istnym szokiem, pozostał jednak żołnierzem, tym razem jednak przywódcą pociągu, a nie podwładnym rządu. Jego upór w dążeniu do celu sprawił że udało im się zmienić Aurorę w prawdziwą fortecę, a znalezienie map - w odszukaniu miejsca zdatnego do życia. Jednakże przez obsesję na punkcie okupantów przypłacił za to zdrowiem Anny, która wpadła do bunkra i nabawiła się gruźlicy. Choroba córki sprawiła, że pogodził się ze swoim zięciem, Artemem, i zaczął traktować go jak własnego syna. Dzięki niemu odnaleziono ostatnie mapy skażenia radioaktywnego terenów Rosji. Zapłacił za to jednak słoną cenę - dawka promieniowania była zbyt wysoka dla niego, wskutek czego nabawił się choroby popromiennej i zmarł. Uratował jednak Kiryła Chlebnikowa, ostatniego ocalałego z nowosybirskiego metra. Światosław Konstantynowicz został pochowany przez Spartan nad brzegiem Bajkału, w miejscu z czystym powietrzem i wolnym od jakiegokolwiek skażenia. Siergiej "Idiota" thumb|209px|Idiota nad Wołgą.Człowiek o imieniu Siergiej, nazywający siebie pseudonimem "Idiota" to wbrew pozorom nie człowiek będący z zachowania i inteligencji tym typem człowieka, jakim się przezywa, lecz jeden z najinteligentniejszych ludzi w załodze Aurory. Pełni rolę szyfranta, kryptologa oraz informatyka w szeregach Zakonu, przy okazji będąc filozofem i historykiem. Kiedy Artem, Ania i Jermak mieli na rozkaz Młynarza pojechać pod Moskwę przy przeczekać sytuację w wyniku napadu na stację zagłuszającą jako jeden z pierwszych odmówił odejścia w stronę miasta i zostawienia przywódcy, biorąc stronę uciekinierów. Podejrzewał od samego początku, że okupacja jest zmyślona, a Rosji już dawno nie ma, lecz wolał przed kolegami tego nie pokazywać, udając że wierzy iż rząd wciąż istnieje. Niemniej wiele razy dawał po sobie poznać jak obeznany jest w filozofi i historii, między innymi mówiąc o książce czytanej przez Damira, którą napisał Mao Zedong oraz o genezie pseudonimu w postaci książek Czechowa czy Dostojewskiego. Niejednokrotnie dowiódł swej lojalności wobec Sparty i Młynarza, kiedy razem z Samem zabezpieczał Aurorę przed atakami mutantów oraz ocalił pułkownika, jego córkę i zięcia przed pożarciem przez kanibali zamieszkujących Jamantau. To on złamał zabezpieczenia komputerów bazy oraz zdobył dane o postapokaliptycznej Rosji, jak również zniszczył sygnał-wabik mówiący o Arce. Wpadł na pomysł, by zahaczyć o Kaspijskie-1 i zdobyć dane satelitarne o skażeniu radioaktywnym. Mapy były jednak niekompletne, zawierając Rosję bez Dalekiego Wschodu. Ponadto gdyby nie on, Aurora nigdy nie zdołałaby sprawdzić, że Nowosybirsk jest najbardziej skażonym miejscem w kraju, jeśli nie na świecie. To właśnie on wypromował Artema na nowego przywodcę Zakonu Sparty po tym jak dotarli do ziemi obiecanej, to jest do wybrzeży jeziora Bajkał, jak również on dał mu swoją krew w ramach transfuzji. Sam thumb|262px|Sam w Aurorze w drodze do Nowosybirska.Sam jest jednym ze stalkerów Zakonu Sparty. Jako jeden z najbardziej zaufanych żołnierzy pułkownika stał się jego osobistym ochroniarzem, a z racji umiejętności został też wybrany do roli kucharza oraz osoby monitorującej sytuację na zewnątrz wraz z innymi Spartanami. Jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół Artema i jego rodziny. Sam nie pochodzi z Moskwy, nie jest nawet Rosjaninem - to rodowity Kalifornijczyk, urodził się w San Diego, w USA. Kiedy w latach 1991-2013 miały miejsce konflikty na Bliskim Wschodzie Sam wstąpił do marines i służył w wielu konfliktach. W 2013 roku pracował jako ochroniarz w ambasadzie Stanów Zjednoczonych w Moskwie, wskutek czego trafił do metra w trakcie Dnia Sądu. Przed śmiercią z rąk ocalałych ocalił go Młynarz, jaki docenił wartość żołnierza US Army. Przez 22 lata bronił metra przed mutantami i bandytami. Nie wziął udział w bitwie o D6 ze względu na fakt że nabawił się wtedy choroby, lecz po bitwie stał się osobistym ochroniarzem Światosława Konstantynowicza. Razem z resztą Zakonu wziął stronę Artema w momencie gdy odkrył wraz z żoną, że przeżył cały świat, a oni zabijali tak naprawdę niewinnych ludzi za rzekome szpiegostwo. Zastanawiało go jednak, czy jeżeli istnieje rząd to czy jest przyjacielem czy wrogiem Zakonu. Szansa na udanie się poza granice Moskwy była dla niego czymś niesamowitym, ponieważ znalazł nowy cel w swoim życiu - dotrzeć do Oceanu Spokojnego, wziąć krążownik rosyjski i dopłynąć do zachodnich wybrzeży USA, znaleźć tam swojego ojca. Od samego początku podejrzewał, że wersja z tym iż wojna się nie skończyła jest fikcją, a rząd w Jamantau tak naprawdę nie istnieje. Jego obawy potwierdziły się, gdy wraz z Idiotą uratował Młynarza i jego rodzinę z rąk ludożerców zamieszkujących górę. Podobnie jak pułkownik był przybity faktem, że istnienie rządu i wojny to kłamstwa Niewidzialnych Obserwatorów, ponieważ zaczął myśleć czy podobnie jest w przypadku jego państwa. Dzięki niemu Spartańcy mogli przetrwać na pustyni oraz być ostrzeżeni przed promieniowaniem z Nowosybirska, jakie w centrum osiągnęło wartość ośmiokrotnie większą od tego, co znali z Moskwy. Nikołaj Tokariew thumb|234px|Tokariew w Aurorze nad WołgąNikołaj Tokariew, nazywany przez kolegów "TT", "Tetesznik" lub "Tokariew" był głównym technikiem i rusznikarzem w Zakonie Sparty. Jego pseudonim wziął się z tego, że kiedyś miał pistolet Tulski Tokariewa, inaczej znany jako Teteka lub TT. Przyjaciel Artema i Ani, nie wierzył w to, że istnieje życie poza Moskwą na powierzchni, lecz był równie sceptyczny wobec faktu, że nikt tam nie ocalał. Kiedy w 2035 roku Artem i Ania odkryli że stacja meteorologiczna to w rzeczywistości stacja zagłuszająca i są inni ocalali od razu stanął przeciwko Hanzie i sprzeciwił się ich pozostawieniu. Wypad Aurory poza Moskwę był dla niego wręcz misją obiecaną - odnalazł nowy złom i chemię oraz możliwości tworzenia nowych pukawek. Na temat okupacji miał mieszane zdanie, a wiadomość o tym, co ich czekało w Jamantau delikatnie mówiąc zdziwiła go. Na pustyni miał pełne ręce roboty. Ciągle musiał czyścić z piasku broń, tak jak nad Wołgą z błota i śniegu. Jako zbrojmistrz Aurory zbierał wszelki złom i chemię oraz konserwował systemy na Aurorze razem z Jermakiem i Kriestem. Ponadto to dzięki niemu możliwa była między innymi naprawa broni, którą chętnie kolekcjonował i poddawał naprawie. Również on był autorem plecaka-warsztatu, dzięki któremu Artem mógł przetrwać w warunkach postapokaliptycznej Rosji. Dzięki niemu on i Młynarz mogli wejść do Nowosybirska i centrum obszaru ekstremalnie wysokiego promieniowania, ponieważ udało mu się stworzyć 2 kompletne zestawy kombinezonów do walki w warunkach o wysokim promieniowaniu. Był również jedną z tych osób, jaka ocaliła mu życie poprzez transfuzję krwi. Andriej Iwanowicz Jermak thumb|230px|Jermak nad Wołgą, obok uszkodzonej Aurory.Andriej Iwanowicz Jermak to maszynista, pełniący funkcję kierowcy Aurory. Pasjonat kolei od samego początku zna drogi kolejowe Moskwy, ale także i Rosyjskiej Federacji. Urodzony w latach 60. XX wieku jest prawdopodobnie najstarszym żyjącym członkiem załogi Aurory, ponieważ ma teraz jakieś 90 lat. Pamięta czasy Zimnej Wojny, rozpadu ZSRR oraz świata sprzed Zagłady. Kiedy bomby spadły na stolicę rosyjską wówczas Jermak był w metrze na Linii Okrężnej. Od razu przypisany został do Hanzy, gdy ta powstała. Z racji znajomości mechaniki został zatrudniony przez Hanzę, głównie przez fakt, że jego córka nabawiła się gruźlicy. Pracował prawdopodobnie 20 lat przy zagłuszarce, mając potworną świadomość iż nic nie może zrobić, aby uratować ludzi przybywających do Moskwy przed śmiercią z rąk żołnierzy Linii Okrężnej. Andriej Iwanowicz wielokrotnie stawiał opór. Pewnego razu jednak spotkał 22 lutego 2035 roku Artema Czarnego, któremu od razu pomógł dostać się do Ani. Był pod wrażeniem skuteczności komandosów Zakonu Sparty, wiedział że sposób prowadzenia przez nich wojny przypomina Grupę Alfa i GRU, przedwojenne organizacje sił specjalnych wojska rosyjskiego. Razem z dwójką młodych ludzi wziął Aurorę i uciekł Hanzowcom, lecz został złapany przez nich i Zakon. Kiedy podwładni Młynarza rozpoznali Artema i Annę wówczas role się odwróciły. Dzięki niemu Aurora mogła przejechać tysiące kilometrów od Moskwy aż nad Wołgę, do Jamantau, na Pustynię Kaspijską, do doliny przy Burabaju oraz Nowosybirska. Jego zdolności okazały się ponadprzeciętne, a dzięki temu że do załogi dołączył Kriest otrzymał pomoc w naprawianiu i konserwacji lokomotywy. Od samego początku był zdania, że istnienie rządu to fikcja, ponieważ był przyzwyczajony do kłamstw rządu radzieckiego, a potem rosyjskiego. Jego fascynacja koleją sprawiła, iż Aurora stała się nie tylko lokomotywą, lecz także mobilną osadą na torach. Drugi raz pomógł Artemowi podczas ratowania jego życia - podczas transfuzji krwi po Nowosybirsku. Stiepan thumb|242px|Stiepan nieopodal przystani na bagnach Wołgi.Stiepan to jeden z najbliższych przyjaciół Artema oraz genialny muzykant. Jego umiejętność walki, połączona z humorem, miłym nastawieniem do innych ludzi oraz prawdziwą duszą muzykanta z gitarą w ręku czyni go prawdziwym bardem Aurory. Razem z Artemem przeszedł wiele - od walki w D6 aż po przejęcie pociągu. Nigdy nie lubił Hanzy, lecz był bardzo sceptyczny wobec marzeń Artema o życiu na powierzchni. Upór przyjaciela sprawił, że często widział go w roli idioty lub obłąkańca, lecz nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost, wiedząc że jego przyjaciel pozostał dobrym człowiekiem. Nie za bardzo chciało mu się wierzyć w hasła pułkownika że Trzecia Wojna Światowa trwa, więc wolał sam się o tym przekonać. Kiedy Artem odnalazł w obozie bandytów gitarę było to dla niego spełnienie marzeń. Nie był obojętny wobec cierpiących cywili, jak na przykład Katii i Nastii, wierząc że to nie po zakonnemu. Dlatego postanowił przejąć wagon pasażerski i drezynę, lecz zamiast tego Młynarz posłał po to swojego własnego zięcia. Dzięki niemu w Zakonie Sparty mimo faktu że świat był miejscem wyniszczonym, upiornym i okrutnym miejsce znalazły radość, szczęście i przyjaźń. Gdy Sam, Młynarz, Anna, Idiota, Kriest i Artem ruszyli do Jamantau on dostał rozkaz pilnowania pociągu przed nieproszonymi gośćmi. Podobnie jak reszta był zmieszany wiadomością, że w górze żyli kanibale, a rząd już od dawna nie istnieje. Zaproponował powrót do Moskwy i powiedzenie wszystkim prawdy, jednak pułkownik od razu mu wypomniał że jeśli tam dotrą do co mogą wobec tysięcy żołnierzy wszystkich frakcji. Na pustyni nie mógł walczyć przez odwodnienie, jednak dzięki pomocy Katii, w której się zakochał, przeżył upały i mógł później bronić Aurory przed Nafciarzami. Za to właśnie oświadczył się pielęgniarce, a on sam podczas tego dnia sporo grał na gitarze. Zszokowała go choroba Ani, więc postanowił podtrzymać wesołość u załogi. Sprzeciwiał się decyzji Młynarza o rozdzieleniu się w mieście, lecz uszanował decyzję, idąc znaleźć pług kolejowy dla lokomotywy. Po wydarzeniach w Nowosybisku był tym, który oddał najwięcej krwi w trakcie transfuzji Artemowi. Katia thumb|256px|Katia w Aurorze.Katia jest młodą kobietą, która choć nie potrafi posługiwać się bronią jest wyjątkowo twardą osobą. Pełni rolę sanitariuszki na pokładzie Aurory. Razem ze swoim meżęm i córką - Nastią - oraz kilkoma innymi osobami nie mieszkali od początku nad Wołgą. Pochodzą z niewielkiego miasteczka na terenie południowej części gór Ural. Ich wioska była ślepym zaułkiem - wszystko wokół było radioaktywne lub skażone jeszcze inaczej. Jedyna wioska była nietknięta i to właśnie jadąc przez nią uciekli z tych terenów wagonem pasażerskim. Niestety Katię i resztę złapał Kult Rybiego Cara, jaki ich uwięził, mężczyzn posłał do walki z anomalią, przez co wszyscy razem z jej mężem zostali spaleni, zaś Kriest i jemu podobni - wygnani do walki z technologią. W 2035 roku uratowali ich komandosi z Zakonu Sparty, podobnie jak jej córeczkę Nastię. Dzięki Stiepanowi wstąpiła w szeregi załogi Aurory, razem z Nastią i Kriestem. Wielokrotnie dowiodła swojej skuteczności między innymi diagnozując choroby i lecząc rannych żołnierzy. Podczas podróży do Jamantau była pewna, że nikt nie ocalał, ale zszokowało ją iż Arka była w rzeczywistości pułapką do leża kanibali i że przez 20 lat pożerali tych, co szukali w tej górze schronienia. Gdy Zakon ruszył do Kaspijskiego-1 pomogła wówczas żołnierzom, a zwłaszcza Stiepanowi, gdy cierpieli z odwodnienia. Pomagając Stiopie uznała, że powinna spłacić dług wobec niego za wzięcie jej i córeczki wraz z nimi. W pewnym momencie stalker postanowił się jej oświadczyć, a następnie odbył się ślub. Niestety w jego dniu Ania wykasłała krew, jednak i to nie zepsuło radości w tym dniu. Później zdiagnozowała, że Ania przez wpadnięcie do bunkra nad Wołgą nabawiła sie gruźlicy. Odnalazła jednak notatki swojej matki, że istnieje lek na tą chorobę i nazywa się Renergan-F, a jego produkcję prowadzono w Nowosybirsku. Gdyby nie ona Ania prawdopodobnie by zginęła, natomiast w przypadku Artema prawdopodobnie gdyby nie dostateczna ilość osób i jej doświadczenie transfuzja by się nie powiodła i by zginął od promieniowania. Nastia thumb|195px|Nastia z misiem w Aurorze.Nastia to córka Katii i później pasierbica Stiepana. Urodzona w 2029 roku na terenie południowego Uralu ma w 2035 6 lat. Dorastając w świecie postapokaliptycznym, nie pamiętając żadnego innego, mimo wszystko pozostaje jedną z najważniejszych osób na Aurorze. Jest nie tylko najmilszą osobą, ale również odpowiedzialną za utrzymanie pogody ducha razem ze Stiepanem oraz Kniaziem. Razem z matką kiedyś przeszła drogę z rodzinnej wioski nad Wołgę. Jej ojca Silantius wysłał do walki z anomalią, wskutek czego zginął. Gdy Nastia zobaczyła Artema od razu wyrwała się z łapsk wieśniaka, a następnie przerwała kazanie szaleńca, ratując życie zwiadowcy z pociągu. Ona i jej matka zostały uratowane później przez Annę z wieży. W trakcie przygód stalkerów nad Wołgą demon porwał jej misia, lecz odzyskała go. Prawdopodobnie dowiedziała się o kanibalach w Jamantau od matki i Stiepana. Nie miała nic przeciwko małżeństwu matki z członkiem Zakonu Sparty. Będąc najbardziej pogodną osobą w pociągu była prawdziwym słońcem rozpędzających chmury złego nastroju. Młynarz traktował ją niemal jak własną wnuczkę, a pozostali również odnosili się do niej z szacunkiem. Od Tokariewa na przykład nauczyła się szyć ubrania. Nieodzownym jej towarzyszem był miś, z którym przez cały czas była. Nazywając go Miszką dla wielu stał się symbolem dziecięcej radości, a dla Spartan ich własnej przeszłości. Szczególnie Jermakowi, który przecież miał córkę i którą Nastia tak bardzo mu przypominała. Dzięki niej załoga mogła też poczuć to, co uważała za wymarłe w trakcie Apokalipsy - dziecięcią radość. Anię i Artema traktowała jak wujostwo i bardzo często się tak do nich zwracała, wielokrotnie im pomagając w rozmaitych sprawach. Bardzo przeżywała chorobę córki Młynarza, dlatego nie odstępowała jej ani na krok, podobnie jak mamę, kiedy tylko stan Mielnikowej się pogorszył. Bardzo chętnie chce wiedzieć nowe rzeczy o otaczającym ją świecie, jak również ukazuje go w o wiele większej ilości kolorów niż naturalnie. Kriest thumb|182px|Kriest na Aurorze.Człowiek znany jako Kriest jest technikiem Aurory. Podobnie jak Katia i Nastia pochodzi z miasteczka w południowej części Uralu. Jako złota rączka wyruszył z rodzinnej miejscowości do obszaru Wołgi. Za swój fach Silantius wygnał go do żurawia, by tam walczył z demonami elektryczności. Ze szponów mutantów oraz pewnej śmierci wyrwał go Artem, który pomógł mu przybyć do Spartan. Od razu zwerbowany został do załogi przez Młynarza i tak jak Stiepan tak i on bronił Katii i jej córki przed pozostawieniem na terenach Kultu Rybiego Cara. Dzięki niemu zbiornik parowozu został naprawiony, a mechanizmy pociągu pozostawały sprawne. Jego drezyna posłużyła za pojazd zwiadowczy niejeden raz. Dzięki niemu możliwa była w ogóle ucieczka z Jamantau, opanowanego przez kanibali. Kriest był jednym z nielicznych jacy mogli walczyć w obronie Aurory przed Munai-bailer. Choć sam ledwo wytrzymywał trudy, a szkolenia wojskowego najwyraźniej nie przeszedł był jednym z najlepszych stalkerów Aurory. Zapewniał na polach bitwy wsparcie techniczne, naprawiając liczne urządzenia, jak wozy, oświetlenie czy nawet windy. Gdyby nie on stalkerzy prawdopodobnie nie dostaliby się w wiele miejsc. Znał powierzchnię jak własną kieszeń, a łącząc to z doświadczeniem Sparty z moskiewskich tuneli obie strony dzięki temu były doskonale przygotowane na niemalże każdą ewentualność. Jest również osobą odpowiedzialną między innymi za przygotowanie wozu Saula na wycieczkę do Nowosybirska po Renergan-F oraz uratował Artemowi życie, dając swoją krew w trakcie transfuzji krwi zięcia Młynarza. Igor Diukow "Kniaź" thumb|218px|Igor Diukow z pełnym wyposażeniem.Igor Diukow, nazywający siebie "Kniaziem" lub "Księciem Ciemności" jest jednym ze zwiadowców Aurory, razem ze swoim dowódcą Artemem oraz przyjaciółmi Damirem i Aloszą. Od zawsze śmiały i wesoły, lecz w trakcie walki wyjątkowo okrutny wobec wrogów oraz cichy w trakcie większych akcji. Igor od początku lubił Artema, widział w nim wzór do naśladowania kiedy tylko wstąpił do Zakonu Sparty, ponieważ był jej świeżo zrekrutowanym żołnierzem. Wielokrotnie wyratował go z wielu paskudnych sytuacji. Nie podzielał entuzjazmu przyjaciela o znalezieniu innego miejsca do życia niż moskiewskie metro, więc szokiem było odkrycie prawdy z zagłuszarkami oraz o tym, że można żyć gdzieś indziej, tym bardziej że na powierzchni. W trakcie misji nad Wołgą był głównym towarzyszem Artema. Dokonywał zwiadu oraz informował Czarnego o wszystkim. Sam wątpił by byli jacyś okupanci, dlatego tą informację często wręcz wyśmiewał. Szczerze zasmucał go fakt, że lokalni wieśniacy są otumaniani technofobicznymi kazaniami Silantiusa o jego Rybim Carze (którego z kolei nazwał wielorybem). W trakcie przejmowania mostu bardzo pomógł Artemowi, wymuszając wstrzymanie ognia oraz przepuszczenie Aurory przez most. Po tych wydarzeniach znalazł swój cel - ratować ludzi przed takimi szaleńcami jak Silantius i uwolnić ich od takiej ciemnoty jak słowa klechy, próbując zabijać tylko tych co zabijali dla przyjemności i ratując tych, którzy zabijać musieli z racji życia w postapokaliptycznym świecie. Kniaź, razem z Damirem i Aloszą, jest jedną z postaci jaka jest kluczowa dla zakończenia gry Metro Exodus. Jeśli nie zabijano członków Kultu Rybiego Cara i ratowano ich z rąk bandytów wówczas przeżyje, ale jeśli zrobiono na odwrót - zginie ubezpieczając ucieczkę przyjaciela. Damir thumb|173px|Damir nad Wołgą.Damir jest jednym ze zwiadowców Aurory, razem ze swoim dowódcą Artemem oraz przyjaciółmi Kniaziem i Aloszą. Pełni rolę medyka w oddziale zwiadowczym. Nigdy nie był przyzwyczajony do wilgotnych tuneli metra, dlatego trudno mu się walczyło. Jednak kiedy 22 lutego 2035 roku Artem uciekł wraz z Jermakiem oraz Anią dostrzegł nową możliwość podróżowania, między innymi po powierzchni. Mógł spełnić swoje marzenie w postaci dotarcia do kazachstanu 22 lata po Apokalipsie i sprawdzić czy ktoś z jego bliskich ocalał oraz jak żyje jego lud. Tak jak reszta nie wierzył w opowieści pułkownika, że rząd przetrwał. Wielokrotnie darł łacha z Samem oraz Idiotą w sprawie powrotu do swoich ojczystych stron oraz marzeń pułkownika Młynariewa. Kiedy skierowali się ku centrum satelitarnemu nie tylko okazał się najbardziej wytrzymały do takich warunków, ale również przestał wyrzekać się swojego pochodzenia, dzielnie walczył o wyzwolenie i w obronie tubylczej ludności przed Nafciarzami u boku Artema, któremu pomagała miejscowa rebeliantka Giul. Dzięki swojej determinacji w uwolnieniu ludności z niewoli Munai-bailer. To właśnie dzięki wojnie z Baronem i jego niewolniczym imperium zdołał w końcu pogodzić się z przeszłością i znaleźć swój główny cel. Przestał wyrzekać się swojego pochodzenia i postanowił wyzwalać ludzi spod tyranii niewolniczych imperiów postapokaliptycznego świata, technofobicznych kultystów czy innych zdziczałych szaleńców. Damir, razem z Kniaziem i Aloszą, jest jedną z postaci jaka jest kluczowa dla zakończenia gry Metro Exodus. Jeśli nie zabijano tubylców pracujących dla Nafciarzy i ratowano ich z rąk panów niewolnictwa wówczas ruszy razem z Artemem, ale jeśli zrobiono na odwrót - zostanie z Giul, by wyzwolić uciemiężony lud. Alosza thumb|270px|Alosza niedaleko zrujnowanej stacji benzynowej nad Wołgą.Alosza jest jednym ze zwiadowców Aurory, razem ze swoim dowódcą Artemem oraz przyjaciółmi Kniaziem i Damirem. W oddziale zwiadowczym służył w roli bawidamka oraz specjalisty od przetrwania. Pochodził z Cwietnego Bulwaru, największego burdelu postapokaliptycznej Moskwy i od zawsze starał się odnaleźć sobie miłość. Nigdy nie był zamknięty na nieszczęścia innych ludzi, tym bardziej łamało mu się serce kiedy widział jak kobiety handlują swoim ciałem by przeżyć kolejny dzień. Kiedy okazało się, że przetrwała nie tylko Moskwa, a co więcej istnieje życie na powierzchni, w momencie kiedy razem z Młynarzem złapali w stacji zagłuszającej swoich przyjaciół wówczas z miejsca stanął w obronie zięcia i córki. Tak jak reszta z oddziału zwiadowczego nie podzielał opinii że istnieje okupacja oraz że Trzecia Wojna Światowa wciąż trwa. Tak jak reszta był przerażony wieścią, że w Jamantau były kanibale, jakie fałszywym sygnałem rządowym wabiły ludzi do siebie, by potem ich pożerać. Jak tylko pojawiły się objawy gruźlicy u Ani w trakcie wesela Katii i Stiepana wówczas natychmiast zgłosił się na ochotnika, by pojechać drezyną Kriesta z Artemem do doliny w okolicy Burabaju. Kierował pojazdem, lecz wkrótce lawina zrzuciła ich do rzeki. Aloszę złapały Dzieci Lasu, które go pojmały, ale Artema uratowała Olga, miejscowa przywódczyni frakcji izolacjonistycznej zwanej Pionierami oraz liderka całej grupy razem z Romanem, przywódcą piratów będących frakcją wojenną. Podczas Leśnego Trybunału przekonał ją, że nie są bandytami, a ta pozwoliła mu odejść. Z miejsca on i ona zakochali się w sobie. W trakcie podróży jednak Alosza odkrył, że lokalni są w pułapce - tama ledwo się trzyma, a za nią są Martwe Ziemie, powstałe przez skażoną osiadłym na dnie opadem radioaktywnym, który wkrótce zaleje dolinę. Dzięki pomocy Olgi oraz przekonania jest co jest za tamą udało mu się nie tylko ocalić ukochaną mu osobę, ale też wszystkie Dzieci Lasu przed pewną śmiercią. Odnalazł w końcu swoją drugą połówkę i przestał być bawidamkiem. Alosza, razem z Damirem i Kniaziem, jest jedną z postaci jaka jest kluczowa dla zakończenia gry Metro Exodus. Jeśli nie zabijano Dzieci Lasu wówczas ruszy dalej ze Spartanami, ale jeśli zrobiono na odwrót - zostanie z Olgą w rolu swego rodzaju zakładnika, by Artem mógł dotrzeć do Aurory. Kirył Chlebnikow thumb|234px|Kirył w kryjówce Chlebnikowów w Nowosybirsku.Szeregowy Kirył Chlebnikow jest synem pułkownika Chlebnikowa, oficera OSKOM oraz jednego z ostatnich ocalałych z Nowosybirska. Jego miasto, jakie oberwało silną bombą kadmową wówczas musiało regularnie zażywać antyrad, chroniąc się w tunelach metra, jednak dużo mniejszego od moskiewskiego i posiadającego tylko dwie linie. W 2034 roku wybuchła wojna domowa między wojskowymi, a buntownikami, która doprowadziła między innymi do wzrostu ilości zainfekowanych stacji, a także tych napromieniowanych. Kirył wychowywał się więc w kryjówce obstawionej dużą ilością pułapek. W listopadzie jego ojciec zaginął w akcji, prawdopodobnie zginął od ekstremalnie wysokiego promieniowania, tak więc dzieciak został sam. Jak tylko Młynarz i Artem próbowali dotrzeć do Instytutu w poszukiwaniu Renerganu-F początkowo Kirył wziął ich za buntowników, ale zdziwił się, że nie są z jego miasta, a z dawnej rosyjskiej stolicy. Miał sporo antyradu, dzięki czemu mógł przetrwać. Opowiedział całą historię miasta, a także że stracił kontakt z ojcem, kiedy ten poszedł do centrum komunikacji satelitarnej po kolejne mapy. Młynarz ruszył więc do centrum, a Artem - do Instytutu. Tym samym pierwotny plan uległ zmianie. W następstwie tego Kirył został, by nawiązać kontakt z Aurorą. Gdy Światosław Konstantynowicz znalazł plany wówczas powiedział że jego ojciec jest bohaterem i ocalił ich wszystkich. Niestety Młynarz poświęcił się, aby ocalić Artema. W rezultacie zmarł. Kirył razem z Artemem dotarli do miejsca spotkania, gdzie ich samochód z ciałem pułkownika trafił na platformę pociągu, a sam Artem został przetransportowany na transfuzję. Kirył tymczasem dowiedział się o innych ludziach na pokładzie, w tym o dziewczynce w jego wieku - Nastii, córce Katii i pasierbicy Stiepana. Prawdopodobnie stała się jego przyjaciółką. On i reszta brali udział w pogrzebie Młynarza. Tym samym jest jedyną osobą jaka uciekła z Nowosybirska żywa, a jego odejście oznacza początek historii dawnej metropolii rosyjskiej jako kompletnie opuszczonego miasta pełnego trupów oraz licznych niebezpiecznych mutantów i anomalii. Części składu Lokomotywa thumb|260px|Lokomotywa nad Wołgą.Pierwszą częścią składu Aurory jest oczywiście lokomotywa, która jest głównym jej elementem. Posiada ona nie tylko możliwość napędzania węglem, ale również i płynnym paliwem nawet w postaci diesla. Była to pierwsza część tego pojazdu jaka została przez Zakon Sparty pozyskana do składu. Została ukradziona ze stacji zagłuszającej Hanzy w Jużnym Butowie. To właśnie od niej się wszystko zaczęło. W późniejszym czasie, wraz z rozbudową pociągu stała się już znacznie bardziej rozbudowana. Po przygodach na Wołdze ta część Aurory stała się tym, czym przez większość podróży - gabinetem Młynarza oraz miejscem narad załogi nad dalszym punktem swojej podróży. Jednocześnie jednak służyła za miejsce pracy i odpoczynku Jermaka, który wyjątkowo mocno związał się z parowozem. Cały pociąg służył też jeszcze w roli głównej części do obrony. Wchodząc na taras lub górną część pojazdu dzięki temu Spartanie mogli powiadomić o ewentualnym zagrożeniu, ale także i bronić się przed atakami bandytów lub mutantów. W trakcie podróży przez obszary lesiste do opalania pieca używali drewna i węgla drzewnego, natomiast na Pustyni Kaspijskiej używali do napędzania maszyny płynnego paliwa z racji posiadania mechanizmów wtryskowych, mogących sprawić że paliwo zastąpiło węgiel i drewno. Olbrzymi kocioł wspomagała woda, generująca parę, która napędzała mechanizmy pancernego pojazdu. W trakcie podróży przez radioaktywne środowiska razem z resztą rozbudowano ją tak, aby stała się kompletnie oddzielnym środowiskiem, dzięki czemu można było wjechać do Nowosybirska i znaleźć pług śnieżny dla lokomotywy czy Renergan-F dla Ani chorej na gruźlicę. Wagon pasażerski thumb|272px|Załoga Aurory odpoczywa w wagonie pasażerskim.Wagon pasażerski był drugim z pozyskanych elementów składu, razem z drezyną Kriesta. Dołączony został głównie dzięki prośbie Stiepana, aby Katia i Nastia pojechały razem z nimi, a nie zostały na miejscu. Dzięki temu Spartanie zdobyli nie tylko miejsce do spania, ale i więcej przestrzeni do działania. Wzięcie wagonu się opłaciło, ponieważ był on nie tylko pasażerski, ale i sypialny, pełniąc wkrótce rolę głównej przestrzeni wypoczynkowej dla członków załogi. Zlokalizowano tam warsztat Tokariewa, pokój Anny i Artema, pokoje dla pozostałych Spartan oraz pokój Stiepana, do którego potem dokwaterowano Katię i Nastię na prośbę obu stron. W kuchni bardzo często odpoczywał Sam, przyrządzając liczne potrawy dla załogi Aurory. Jednocześnie było to miejsce wspólnych śniadań, obiadów oraz kolacji, jak również miejsce, gdzie miał miejsce ślub Katii i Stiepana oraz liczne koncerty barda pociągu. Z biegiem czasu wagon mocno się zmienił. Gdy miał miejsce ślub Katii i Stiepana ujawniła się u Ani gruźlica. Z tego powodu większość rzeczy Artema przeniesiono do wspólnej przestrzeni, a ich wspólny pokój zamieniono na lazaret. W trakcie podróży z Nowosybirska do Bajkału miała tam miejsce transfuzja krwi bohatera. Cały wagon wykonany był z metalu i drewna, a także wyposażony był w liczne dodatki jak zasłony. Położony jest między lokomotywą, a cysterną kolejową. Drezyna thumb|268px|Drezyna Kriesta w okolicach Jamantau.Drezyna kolejowa była lekko zmodyfikowanym pojazdem kolejowym z własnym napędem w postaci silnika diesla i służyła jako pojazd zwiadowczy Aurory. Razem z wagonem pasażerskim była drugim elementem składu kolejowego, natomiast zlokalizowana była za wagonem, w którym odpoczywali Spartanie. Drezyną Spartanie pojechali do Jamantau, by odkryć tylko to, że jest ono siedliszczem ludożerców. Pojazd wyposażony był w pokładowe radio oraz inne pomoce. Pojazd przydawał się w cleu sprawdzenia dróg, poziomu radiacji w okolicy czy jeszcze innych rzeczy. Mógł być zasilany ropą naftową, a z racji swojej użyteczności okazała się nieodzowna w celu pomocy Aurorze w zbliżeniu się do stolicy Munai-bailer i podjechaniu kilku kilometrów. Gdy jednak Alosza i Artem ruszyli na zwiad do tajgi w okolicach Burabaja niestety zakończyło się to dla drezyny tragicznie - lawina doprowadziła do zawalenia się trakcji przed nimi i spadła do zbiornika wodnego, przez co Spartanie musieli obyć się bez niej w drodze do Nowosybirska i nad jezioro Bajkał. Cysterna kolejowa thumb|262px|Cysterna z platformą w siedzibie Barona.Pozyskana nad Morzem Kaspijskim cysterna kolejowa jest trzecim elementem składu kolejowego razem z platformą samochodową. Doczepiono ją między wagonem pasażerskim, a platformą samochodową. Jest ona wielkim zbiornikiem na paliwo dla Aurory oraz vanu Saula w razie jakichś ewentualności, na przykład jazdy po radioaktywnym terenie czy zwiadu w miejscach gdzie nie dociera kolej. Artem zdobył ją wraz z Damirem, Anną i Giul podczas zniszczenia platformy Munai-bailer i rozpoczęcia niewolniczego powstania przeciwko bandytom. Dzięki cysternie z benzyną oraz pozyskanej wcześniej wodzie mogli opuścić niebezpieczną pustynię w miejscu gdzie niegdyś znajdowało się największe jezioro świata. Do cysterny podłączono też baki ze stacji benzynowej, jakie podczas podróży nazbierali Spartanie. Dzięki temu można było zatankować w dowolnym momencie. Ponadto rury mogły zostać pokierowane wprost do lokomotywy, przechodząc przez wagon pasażerski, dzięki czemu w trakcie jazdy można było zatankować parowóz, który został zbudowany tak, by w razie wyczerpania się zapasów węgla czy drewna mógł jechać przy pomocy płynnego paliwa, głównie diesla. Platforma samochodowa thumb|272px|Platforma z vanem Saula.Pozyskana w momencie razem z cysterną kolejową na Pustyni Kaspijskiej platforma samochodowa została po przejęciu przez Aurorę urządzona jako warsztat na zdobyty van oraz magazyn materiałów i części zamiennych. Zlokalozowano ją między cysterną, a drezyną. Dzięki cysternie istnieje możliwość by przelać paliwo do kanistrów, a następnie wlać je do stacji benzynowej. Dzięki temu istniała możliwość zatankowania zdobytego samochodu w każdej chwili, bez potrzeby wlewania mozolnie paliwa prosto z baku. Platforma stała się szybko miejscem pracy Kriesta. Uralski mechanik szybko zadomowił się na tym wagonie i praktycznie stamtąd nie wychodził, ciągle dodając nowe rzeczy do rozebranego i złożonego na nowo auta. Dzięki jego staraniom van został zmieniony w pojazd terenowy, a cała platforma nabrała kształtu garaża oraz lawety na trakcji kolejowej. Po wydarzeniach w tajdze platforma stała się ostatnim licząc od lokomotywy elementem składu Aurory. W trakcie podróży do Nowosybirska to właśnie tutaj nastąpiła przebudowa karoserii samochodu z podniszczonej metalowej na całą z płytami i łączeniami ołowianymi by ochronić od promieniowania. Pług śnieżny thumb|262px|Pług śnieżny przed lokomotywą.Pług śnieżny to wielka część zamontowana na lokomotywie, na jej samym przodzie. Techniczna modyfikacja była olbrzymią pomocą, ponieważ dzięki niej mogli przedzierać się przez zaspy śnieżne na torach postapokaliptycznej Rosji bez większych utrudnień. Pług przeleżał aż 22 lata w stanie nienaruszonym na terenie muzeum kolejnictwa na obrzeżach Nowosybirska. Aurora pozyskała go w tym samym czasie, kiedy Artem i Młynarz poszukiwali lekarstwa na terenie napromieniowanego miasta. Pług śnieżny został dodany jako ostatni element podróży i stał się częścią Aurory jako ostatni. Posiada dodatkowo wysuwany dżwig techniczny, a także liczne przejścia, które wykorzystywali stalkerzy do patrolowania pociągu na przodzie, aby ostrzec przed ewentualnym atakiem ze strony jakiś bandytów, mutantów czy kultystów, dzięki czemu Jermak był uprzedzony przed tym co jest na torach i o tym, czy trzeba hamować czy można rozpędzić sie do maksymalnej prędkości. Ciekawostki *W radiu w pociągu można wysłuchać kilku rozmów między ocalałymi oraz posłuchać muzyki. Ich twórcami są zespół AuktYon oraz zespół "Kino" Wiktora Coja. Dzieła obu zespołów artystycznych są jednymi z najpopularniejszych do dzisiaj utworów muzycznych nie tylko w Rosyjskiej Federacji, ale również i w całym byłym Związku Radzieckim. *Aurora to również nazwa rosyjskiego krążownika. Salwa z jej dział uważana jest za symboliczny początek rewolucji bolszewickiej 7 listopada 1917 roku. *Trasa Aurory, biorąc pod uwagę etapy gry wyglądała tak: Moskwa-Ożerielje-Saratów-Ożynichi-Jamantau-Aktau-Koskol-Burabaj-Tatarsk-Nowosybirsk-Bajkał. Łącznie odległość ta wynosi około 9000 kilometrów, a trasa w 75% pokrywa się z Koleją Transsyberyjską idącą z Moskwy i/lub Petersburga przez Nowosybirsk aż do Władywostoku. Kolej ta jest jednocześnie najdłuższą i największą linią kolejową na świecie. en:Aurora ru:Аврора (поезд) Kategoria:Metro Exodus Kategoria:Maszyny Kategoria:Zakon Sparta